


Keep on rocking baby 'til the night is gone

by drelfina



Category: Naruto
Genre: Amazingly Tobirama is Into That, Dildos, F/F, Female Senju Tobirama, Female Uchiha Madara - Freeform, Founders Era, Genderswap, Madara has Big Dick Energy, Madara is a Yakuza Boss, Madara is still the most dickish Uchiha, Mention of Senju Hashirama, Modern AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tobirama is a PhD Student, it's porn guys enjoy, mention of Uchiha Hikaku, some aftercare, they bang that's all you need to know, unapologetic porn, vaguely unsafe treatment of sex toys but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drelfina/pseuds/drelfina
Summary: Madara is always willing to make Tobirama lose her mind. It's her favourite thing.Unapologetic porn. It's all in the tags. Enjoy!





	Keep on rocking baby 'til the night is gone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Perelka_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perelka_L/gifts).

> Based on this [twitter pic](https://twitter.com/BlackberrehArt/status/1116384870178095104) that Perelka_L linked me so of course…

Immediately after their business is concluded, Hikaku just KNOWS that Madara's going to fling her girl against the couch and give her what she's been asking for all night - Tobirama had been squirming against Madara's thigh the entire time Hikaku had been there, biting her pink lip and trying to inch her hand down Madara's hip, or lower. 

Madara of course had been perfectly composed - as composed as she always was anyway, her smile vicious as every Uchiha boss before her and probably would be afterwards, and had casually smacked away the Senju side-piece's hand everytime it strayed too low for professional. 

The weirdest thing was, of course, Madara was far more professional than her father had been - half the time during meetings Tajima would be clearly post-coital from his time with the various girls and later, that boytoy Butsuma, but it was expected of the Uchiha leader. Virility, after all, was key.

* * *

"You've been so squirmy tonight," Madara said, as soon as Hikaku shut the door behind him, and Tobirama bit her lip, started to brace - 

While Madara might not be fast (Tobirama was fast), she was _unpredictable_, and suddenly Tobirama found herself shoved down against the couch cushions and one leg flung over the back . 

"It's your fault," Tobirama managed to say, trying to keep her voice from shaking. 

"Was it?" Madara said, but she was looming now, dark messy hair falling down to tickle Tobirama's face and shoulder. The change in position had shoved her clothing askew, and the too-big shirt that had been slipping off her shoulder was now definitely down, somewhere along her bicep, and - and - 

"it totally was! you put that - that into - " 

"What did I put where?" Madara purred.

"You _know_," Tobirama said, scowling and... maybe that wasn't the best idea, because Madara just smirked at her, nudged a thigh between Tobirama's legs, spreading her knees wider and Tobirama hissed a little at her. 

"I do? I wasn't the one squirming like a slut the whole time Hikaku was reporting..." 

"You _put_ it there! It's your fault!"

"Put what? Use your words Tobira-chan. I know you have a lovely, clever brain."

Tobirama could feel her face flush at it and she scowled harder. "Fuck you Madara."

"Fuck me?" Madara hummed and it was barely any work for her to slide her fingers up over Tobirama's bare thigh. 

Damn skirt was a fully, flirty thing of gauze and barely there fabric, and of course Tobirama wasn't the one who chose it.

Tobirama couldn't help the little hitch in her breathing, the way her skin twitched under that warm calloused fingertips. 

"I don't think you mean that do you, Tobira-chan."

And her fingers caught, tugged at the wire trailing on Tobirama's thigh and Tobirama really did gasp this time. 

"Oh, you meant _this_," Madara said all faux wide-eyed innocence, as if she hadn't been the one to pick out Tobirama's clothes, hadn't been the one to pin her against the full length mirror, cold glass piercing through the thin material of that ridiculously wanton indecent top, and pushing her fingers between Tobirama's legs.

Tobirama made such spectacularly bad life choices. 

"Madara!" She said, trying to infuse as much warning into her tone as she could, but when had that ever dissuaded Madara from doing whatever she wanted?

"Mmm?" And then Madara just. Flicked her thumb against the control she'd so carefully taped to Tobirama's thigh and suddenly the low buzz that had been Tobirama's companion the whole night went up a few hundred notches and Tobirama yelled.

* * *

Madara loved when Tobirama's brain got derailed.

It really wasn't easy; this was hours of softening her up on the vibe, and earlier before her meetings, she'd gotten Tobirama off twice, but she had still been grouchy. 

Who knows about what; probably something a fellow TA had done or whatever it was you called PhD student people. Madara had offered to keep Tobirama in the proper style her role meant, but Tobirama had refused, _vehemently_. 

Her too clever Tobirama couldn't be content with just being the youngest doctor Madara had ever laid eyes on; no, she apparently wanted to get a PhD on something something population something health or whatever and if it wasn't anything to do with drugs Madara's brain normally tuned out. 

But the way Tobirama was gasping now? 

One day Madara was going to turn up in Tobirama's office and completely wreck her. 

She would look so perfect like that, her perfectly pressed dress shirt and ironed skirt, crumpled and creased and _filthy_ from Madara's attentions.

But that would be a later date. Now... Now, was dealing with Tobirama's scowl coming back online. 

The cutest scowl ever.

"You -" Tobirama said, because she wanted so badly to call Madara a bastard, Madara could _tell_ from that glossy, pink-bitten lip of a pout, but Tobirama barely cussed at all. 

Getting her to say _pussy_ and _cunt_ usually took _hours_ of eating her out until that big brain of hers went out the window, and usually she'd be hoarse with it too, which, to be frank, was Madara's _favourite_, especially when Tobirama's irritatingly dense older brother called and Tobirama had to answer after she'd sounded like she'd deep-throated Madara's biggest toy. 

(That had happened one time too. It had been _glorious_. It also was the shortest call that Hashirama ever made in Madara's hearing.) 

"I?" Madara said, and she could _feel_ Tobirama's thighs tremble under her hands, and she could be kind, she could turn down the intensity of the vibe. 

But … she slid her fingers over the trembling, quivering soft lips of Tobirama's cunt and decided… nah. 

Tobirama _whined_. "Madara! Please!" 

"Oooh, Begging." Madara said, pleased. "Please what?" 

"Please, I need." Tobirama was biting her lip now, hard, it had gone from pink to red now, almost as red as those delectable tattoos on her face, the red lines under her chin and cheeks not quite as stark as they were when she'd first come over today. 

"I can't give you what you need unless you ask for it," Madara said encouragingly. She was a great believer in being encouraging in All Parts of life. 

You had to give people what they asked for right? If they betrayed your Family and went into hiding, why, they clearly were asking to be stabbed in the groin. 

Tobirama definitely needed to ask for what she wanted, or else they were going to be here all night, and Madara wasn't the one with a pretty little egg up her cunt. 

Tobirama scowled hard at her, and then her hand darted out and yanked at Madara's hair. "_Madara!_" 

"Ow!" 

Okay that was definitely asking for it. 

But not what Tobirama _wanted_, obviously. 

In retaliation, Madara swooped down and kissed her hard, and even as she did, turned the egg off entirely. 

Tobirama's cry of disappointment was absolutely delicious. 

"Now, you were being quite _naughty_," Madara said and watched humiliation flush down Tobirama's neck, over those delicate, delectable collarbones. 

"Naughty? What do you think I am, I'm not a _child_," Tobirama bitched and it was lovely, quite lovely, as if her bluster could adequately cover how she got wetter. As if Madara wasn't right _here_ fingers almost up her girl's cunt. 

"Oh, I don't know about that," Madara said. "You were acting absolutely wanton tonight… and then you just wouldn't say what you wanted like a big girl. So you're acting quite the child - and little children need to be … _punished_." 

Oh, and Tobirama's _expression_ at that! As if Madara couldn't _see_ how Tobirama's pupils dilated as Madara's own smile stretched wider and wicked. 

"You would _what-_" Tobirama all but writhed, trying to get out of Madara's reach, and Madara tutted, just nudging up, her knees all but nudging up against the soft curve of Tobirama's ass, and if Tobirama tried to back away even more, she'd hit her head against the arm-rest and then have nowhere to go except to bend further. Which, personally, Madara thought was an _excellent_ position; Tobirama was incredibly bendy and oh-so flexible, and Madara should utilize it as often as possible. 

"What, indeed," Madara said and because well, Tobirama didn't want to use her proper words tonight? That was alright. She would use plenty, and Tobirama would be paying dearly for that. "So I was thinking, since you didn't like my gift…" And she twisted her finger around the wire, twining it around, slowly, so Tobirama would definitely feel it move, shift, tug slowly out of her. ".. I suppose I should take it out." 

"Hng-" Tobirama bit her lip and her ears were such a delicious, bright pink, that Madara had to lean down and _bite_. 

The egg is a substantial one, not one of the tiny little bullets she'd started Tobirama out with in the beginning - no, it was heavy, and just this side of textured that Tobirama was definitely feeling each fraction of an inch of it being slowly, slowly, tugged out as Madara wound the wire around her finger. 

She could feel Tobirama's breathing hitch against her belly, the way she tensed, forcibly relaxed, and then tensed again, little ripples of movement as Tobirama tried to keep herself relaxed but… 

Madara hadn't let her come _all_ night, and she was probably still buzzing with the aching need, and Madara was definitely not letting her free hand stay idle, in stead sliding over exposed skin, leaving tantalizingly heated touches down the sensitive curve of Tobirama's breast - oh, and she definitely _liked_ that, judging by the hitched inhale of Tobirama's, by the way her nipples were _definitely_ showing through the thin fabric of her top. 

Madara congratulated herself on her excellent foresight in distracting Tobirama enough that she'd forgotten to put on a bra before coming out with her, because now she could smirk wickedly and slide a little lower and lick right over that nipple teasing her through that fabric and have Tobirama YELL at that, even as she yanked the egg right out with a wet, lurid pop. 

"Ma- aah!" 

Almost incoherent, Madara thought smugly, and nipped at the little sensitive nub of flesh through Tobirama's shirt, worried at Tobirama's nipple lightly, and ignored the way Tobirama was definitely yanking at her hair now. It was a sacrifice that Madara was willing to make, if she could make Tobirama just _lose_ it from this. 

"Please- I need -" 

Not even finishing her thoughts, not because she couldn't make herself say the words, but because she was all flushed, blood going … well anywhere but her brain, starting to writhe. 

Madara lifted her head just enough to murmur, "Shh, it's good, I will give you what you want." And it was easy enough to flick the toy back on, and press it against Tobirama's clit. 

Even better to hear Tobirama yelp and jolt hard enough she kicked the sofa.

Madara indulged herself for a moment, holding the egg against Tobirama's clit and watching her writhe, while nipping across those heaving breasts… 

Right until Tobirama was almost, almost THERE - 

And then Madara pulled away, flicking the egg off .

"Hey!" 

Madara smiled beatifically at her. "I'll be right with you." 

And Tobirama's face went all _pouty_. It looked ridiculous on her older brother, but ridiculously HOT on Tobirama, that little jutting out lower lip. It looked even better with Tobirama all sweaty and flushed, her silver hair darkened with sweat against her temple. 

Madara should have set up a camera. 

Ah well. 

She was going to just - reach back for her pretty silver and blue strap-on, the one that always made Tobirama yell. 

Madara _liked_ making Tobirama yell. Her loss in composure always tasted like an achievement, ever since that first time they'd met in the club's toilet, Madara having just applied her lipstick and Tobirama stumbling in looking like she was drunk - but perfectly lucid and it turned out that it was a headache from the music and people and smoke and that Madara's biting kisses and smeared lipstick on her mouth and throat did wonders for said headache. 

And right now… Tobirama was panting and eyes widening as Madara casually buckled it on. 

"Where - where did you hide _that_?" she demanded, and her girl was a little _too_ coherent right now wasn't she? 

Better give her an orgasm then. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Madara said cheekily, and just slid forward to press the toy right in before Tobirama had time to draw in a breath. 

The way Tobirama gasped, hips bucking _up_, made the toy rock against Madara's own clit and Madara groaned, reaching down to haul Tobirama's head up so she could groan _into_ Tobirama's mouth. 

Steal her breath until she keened, yanking harder at Madara's hair and jolted up against the toy - making that _noise_ that meant she was almost spasming on Madara's toy. 

And Madara was perfectly happy to encourage that spasming aching _need_, starting up a rhythm that had her grinding hard at the end of each thrust, feeling Tobirama jolt with each thrust which totally went straight to _Madara's_ clit, like Tobirama couldn't _help_ it. 

It was always, always good to feel Tobirama fall apart under her, gasping for breath and writhing under Madara's administrations… and when she yanked Tobirama's head back, and mouthed hard at her throat, she could _hear_ Tobirama scream. 

So good. So _perfect_, and Madara dragged her teeth down the stretched taut tendon of Tobirama's throat, felt her spasm hard enough it made the strap-on rock against Madara's clit with a spark of very bright pleasure. 

So very _perfect_.

* * *

When Tobirama came back to herself, Madara was sitting back on her haunches, looking like nothing more than a cat that had licked up every drop of cream while covered in feathers from the canary. 

"Back with us now?" Madara said. 

"Mrgah," Tobirama said. 

Madara laughed and then handed her a bottle of water, perfectly room temperature, so that it wasn't too cold or too warm, and let Tobirama crack it open herself. One of those quirks that Tobirama had - being very distrustful of drinks and food that wasn't packed or opened by her own hands - and Madara had been perfectly accomodating about it. 

(Didn't even ask about why, and Tobirama wouldn't have had an answer anyway, because it was just that, just a quirk that probably came about from her too-much-knowledge about disease and how it might spread.) 

"Need a hand, sweetheart?" Madara said, but she was already shifting forward to help Tobirama sit up so she wouldn't spill the bottle of water all over her face. 

It might be fun for them both during a - a - session, if one might call it that, but not after. 

After, Tobirama just wanted to drink the water and slump against Madara, letting her hum and pet down Tobirama's sides, while she listened to Madara's heartbeat and the warm vibration of … whatever off-tune terrible pop-song she had in her head at the moment.

"Good?" Madara asked when Tobirama's eyes started to droop, snagging the bottle from her slowly relaxing fingers. 

"Yeah," Tobirama said. 

"You wanna sleep at my place?" Madara's voice was just that hint of playful as she pinched a little of Tobirama's now damp top between two perfectly manicured fingertips. "Should still have a change of your clothes. So that your classmates don't realise you'd been fucked all night." 

"One, you don't actually care about my classmates. And two, they're not _classmates_, they're fellowgrad students," Tobirama grumped, turning her head into Madara's neck, nuzzling at her throat, while Madara laughed. 

"Same thing. So that's a yes?" 

"Mm," Tobirama said. 

"Good, I guess I'll let Hikaku know to take off then." 

Tobirama pulled back just enough to glare at Madara with an eye. "Why should Hikaku know?" 

"He's standing guard outside, of course," Madara said, looking completely and utterly innocent. "Why, didn't you know?" 

Tobirama _growled_ and bit Madara's neck. 

Madara's snicker broke into a yelp, and she flailed a little and then ended up splashing water all over her own fluffy mess of hair, which totally served her right. 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to <s>Blame</s> thank Perelka_L for this inspiration and cheerleading and breaking my vow REPEATEDLY not to get into Founders Era fanfic and I swear EACH TIME IT"S THE LAST 
> 
> but is it 
> 
> IS IT? 
> 
> IS IT PERELKA? 
> 
> dammit. 
> 
> Enjoy the unapologetic yuri porn because why not.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sheer Ecstasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486897) by [CreativeSweets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeSweets/pseuds/CreativeSweets)


End file.
